


Spa Day

by AstroAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexuality, F/F, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Spa Treatments, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Misty visits the Kalos region for a vacation. During her spa day with Serena, the two see how attractive one another are in swimsuits. One thing leads to another and, this a smut piece.This work is part of a trade.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Serena
Kudos: 12





	Spa Day

Lumoise city had more shops, restaurants, and places for entertainment than any city in the Kalos region. As the champion, Serena knew all of them. From the theater she had helped promote movies for, to the spa she was now entering. Well, her and a certain friend visiting from Kanto.

“How’s the water?” Serena asked. 

Currently enjoying the jacuzzi was Misty. The woman was kicking her feet, splashing water onto the edge when Serena had come from the changing room. They were the only two in that particular jacuzzi, so Misty could goof off some. It was something Serena quite enjoyed seeing. 

Serena also took pleasure in the two piece cerulean swimsuit Misty was sporting. The woman’s beautiful athletic figure was on display, under the bubbles that is. Serena was so distracted by Misty’s toned body, that she didn’t even hear what Misty had said.

“Wha?” Serena let out. 

Misty snickered, pointing at the woman’s state.

“I said,” she spoke with a cheeky grin, “The water’s great. But, are you gonna go in with that towel?”

Serena giggled in a sheepish manner, before letting the towel fall to the floor. Misty’s jaw almost fell along with it. 

Where Misty was a swimmer in peek psychical condition, Serena was a dancer with no visible fat. Where Misty was short, compared to Serena, Serena was tall, compared to Misty. Where Misty’s swimsuit did a good enough job keeping her B cup breasts up, Serena’s pair of pears inside of the red one piece left the water flower with a nose bleed.

“Misty! Are you okay?” Serena almost jumped into the jacuzzi to check on her friend. 

Misty was quick to dab the blood away and look at anything other than Serena. Given the woman was now a foot away from her, it was proving to be an uphill battle. 

“Is your back ok?” Misty teased. “How big are you?”

“Uhm,” Serena thought. “175 centimeters. Why do you ask?”

Misty turned back to face Serena. She did nothing to hide that she was staring at the champions cleavage this time. 

Blushing, “Oh! That’s what you meant.” Serena cleared her throat. “I’m uh, a 34-D.”

Misty leaned back against the wall of the jacuzzi. She exhaled and smiled. A little splash with the hand toward Serena to pry a smile out of the blonde.

“Show off.” She waited till Serena was done laughing before talking again. “No wonder all the men like you.”

“Oh stop!” Serena was covering her cheeks and speaking with a higher tone than before. “I imagine plenty of guys and gals would fall for you Misty. You’re a great gym leader and athlete. You’re sexy and confident, which makes you even more sexy. Plus, you got a cute voice. You’re always ready to help people and won’t take crap from anyone. You’re,” 

Serena’s eyes widened realizing that she had been on ‘complimentary auto pilot’. Not only that, Misty was stiff, red, and staring right at Serena like a cornered Marill. The two were now surrounded in an awkward silence. 

It broke with Serena sputtering and flawing her hands with every other word. So, Misty was being bombarded with an explanation and bubbly water.

“Oh my! I meant that in the nicest way. I wasn’t trying to come onto you! I thought you were putting yourself down, so I wanted to talk about your good points and wound up letting my hormones do the talking. You’re pretty. Like, really pretty! But I didn’t mean to sound like a predatory person. I like girls and boys, so I know that you might’ve been-”

Misty’s hand fell onto her shoulder summoning silence. The water gym leader was ironically covered in water after the champions little word dump. She was also planning on getting Serena wet if she wanted.

“You’re pretty cute too.” Misty said. “How about I give you something Ash never got?” 

She cupped Serena’s chin, locking eyes with her. Misty wondered if her friend could hear how loud her heart was pounding under the presentation. Maybe Serena could, seeing as she was moving in closer. 

Her head was slowly tilting a bit as their lips got closer and closer.

“There’s,” Serena tried a joke, “a lot of fish in the sea.”

Misty wrapped her arm around Serena’s waist. They were now bust to bust, with Misty on her toes. The joke didn’t make her laugh, but Misty did respond with one last invitation. If they were really about to do this, there had to be no doubt.

“I’m more of a mermaid. Why don’t you show me what you are?”

Their lips meet. Serena was slow to move her tongue with Misty’s, inevitably pushing forward into Misty’s mouth. She experimented with the woman, seeing what reactions Misty would have. 

Misty leaned back, and let the champion explore. The woman let her arms rest on the jacuzzi’s edge. She kissed back only when Serena hit a certain sequence she enjoyed. That, and a moan anytime Serena’s tongue dragged against her own. 

Then, Serena found the key. The thing that was 100 percent guaranteed to make Misty horny. The one combination that brought out Misty’s inner bottom. 

Serena squeezed Misty’s boob as her other hand stroked through her pixie cut. The tiny and sharp squeal from Misty made Serena pull back. Like before, Misty was completely red in the face. 

“So, I take it you’re sensitive?”

Misty eagerly thrust her hand forward. Her palm grabbed Serena’s huge boob. She wasn’t massaging it or trying anything to make Serena turned on. She just kind of gripped Serena’s body in a more aggressive way than Serena did to hers.

“You don’t have sensitive tits?”

Serena shook her head. Misty moved the pear around. Pawing it and squeezing two or three times. Serena still shook her head. It wasn’t very effective. 

“I’m more sensitive in other places.” Serena whispered, “Let's go somewhere no one can walk in on us so I can show you.”

-

It’s easy to request a private steam room when you’re the champion. Even if it’s sudden and the girl you’re with seemed a little too eager to go inside. Regardless, the worker decided to place a ‘out of order’ sign over the door when she heard moaning.

The girl moaning was Misty. She was only wearing the bottom half of her swimwear, leaving Serena to enjoy the taste of her set of oranges. Misty’s top was in the fingertips of the woman topping her. Serena’s other fingers were toying with Misty’s chest. 

“This, Oh~!” Misty bit her lip. She raised her hips toward Serena’s, feeling her nerves tense. Her hand was grabbing at the strap of Serena’s one piece. With her back beginning to arch off the floor, Misty had to take a breath otherwise she might scream.

“This,” Misty exhaled, “Isn’t fair.” 

Serena shot up, leaving slobber all over Misty’s left nipple. Her right hand was still on Misty’s right tit, but she wasn’t pinching anymore. Instead of creating a neutral ground, Serena was now straddling Misty’s hips. 

“Oh dear! I’m sorry!” Serena asked, “Am I being too rough? Would you like to switch?” 

Misty was burning, but not from the steam. She didn’t even ask Serena to switch. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t even indicate what she was about to do. Instead, Misty just went for it. 

‘It’ being, suddenly pulling Serena’s straps down and burying her face between Serena’s bouncing breasts. 

“Woah!” The dancer yelped. 

The force of Misty’s plunge, pushed Serena onto her back. Now, the challenger was rubbing her face in the champion’s cleavage like an excited child. Her appreciation of Serena’s body didn’t go without reaction.

“Ha-Ha!” Serena giggled, “I didn’t know you loved big boobs so much!” 

Misty paused from her motorboat to kiss Serena. It was just a quick one, but Serena felt the passion. And the tongue.

Misty tugged on the clothes, pulling Serena’s outfit down in a hasty manner. When it reached her waist, Misty let off the kiss and moved down to bite on the cloth. She pried the piece off of Serena’s hourglass body using two fingers on each side and her teeth while maintaining eye contact. Misty was becoming more thirsty as Serena was becoming more wet.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard you forget your name.”

Serena just warmly smiled at the hungry girl. 

“Well, you’ll be here afterward to remind me, so it sounds like a win-win.” 

The innocent answer made Misty almost lose her frame of authority. 

“You’re so fucking cute.”

Misty plucked the string keeping her bottom bikini still tied to her skin. A long and drawn out tug, she was now sitting on top of Serena naked. Something they both wanted. 

Misty got into position. Her right leg reaching over and placing beside Serena’s torso. Her left knee stayed firm on the wood floor. Misty then brought Serena’s folds up to her own, pulling on the woman’s hips with her right and getting a grip on Serena’s thigh with her left. 

Her fingers dug into Serena’s muscles as their sexes met. Serena gasped upon contact, as if lightning had struck her brain. Serena’s breasts weren’t sensitive, but Misty had already found out what was.

“You must love massages,” Misty said lowly. 

Her palm slid up and down a thick thigh as she ground the entrance to her sex against the champions. Not so rough that Serena’s body would move along with the bucks. However, Misty was dragging her strokes out to match the glides of her palm and pushes of her fingers. Not just with Serena’s thigh, but her other hand was stroking Serena’s abs in a comforting way. Misty’s thumb occasionally grazed the woman’s clit. The result was Serena covering her face to hide her pink cheeks from the woman responsible. 

“You like this, champ?” 

“I-I-I,” Serena was sharply inhaling between stammers.

Misty was so turned on from that cute voice, she started getting a little faster. Now, Serena’s large chest was bobbing with Misty’s thrust. Her hard nipples swaying in Misty’s line of sight. This, along with wondering what expression lied under those hands, was leaving Misty dripping.

Too bad Serena didn’t have the same level of endurance as her.

“I Can’t Hold It!” Serena’s scream was muffled by her palms, but the orgasm was felt on every level by Misty.

She came early and did not want to be seen by her partner. 

“Serena?” Misty called, “You wanna top me?”

Serena nodded, still covering her red face. 

“I’ll give you a sec then.”

Misty let go and got up. She wobbled her first two steps, but then casually walked toward the bucket of water with a ladle. She created some more steam and felt the sweat escape her pours in the most satisfactory way. 

The thin fog around Misty’s body gave the image of a mystic being. An exotic entity that lured Serena in both physically and emotionally. Her tight hips and slender body was veiled under a mist. Misty’s toned frame was in sight, within the steam. Again, Serena was smitten like a Skitty with a new toy. 

Well, maybe not a new toy per say. 

Serena, now on her feet, was in front of Misty, burying her face in Misty’s oranges.

“Ohh!~” Misty cooed. “That’s cheating!” 

Serena countered Misty’s lighthearted claim with a lighthearted lick of her cleavage. Misty laughed, bringing Serena’s head in. 

“Ha-Ha! Will you just eat me already!?”

Serena pulled back, “What?”

All Misty had to do was sit down on the seat behind her, and spread her legs. They weren’t shoulder length apart, but Serena’s eyes were fixated on Misty’s dripping Shellder. As well as the little orange bush of expertly trimmed hair right above her hardened clit.

Serena, on her knees, leaned in and kissed Misty’s lips. Getting one more taste from the woman’s tongue, before getting a lick of her neck. Misty’s moan was dragged out along with Serena’s long draw. However, the quick suck on Misty’s nipple made her shiver. Serena gave a peck to her toned stomach after seeing her back arch up. 

Taking the opportunity to praise Misty’s body worked in Serena’s favor. By the time she reached her friend’s entrance, it was as if they had just come out of the pool. Making it all the more easy for Serena to plunge her tongue into. 

“That’s it!” Misty hummed. She gripped the back of Serena’s head. Her hand getting lost in the blonde curls. The sound of sucking was like a song putting Misty in a trance. Even better was Serena’s tongue roaming inside of her. Like a locksmith trying to get into a sunken treasure chest. 

“More!” Misty crossed her ankles, with the ball of her foot resting between Serena’s shoulder blades. This pushed the champion in much more, and let her devour Waterflower much more.

Misty bit her lip growling with, “Yessss~!” This was everything she would have wanted from a vacation. A five star hotel room. A hot sauna. An even hotter woman eating her out with all the passion of a hungry Lickitung. The only thing missing was the fast approaching orgasm. 

A loud shout erupted from Misty as Serena’s hands shifted from holding her hips in place, to groping both of her tender breasts. Her back curved up, pushing her pelvis against Serena’s mouth. She was bucking and rocking, unable to control herself. 

All of Misty’s efforts were now on trying to keep quiet. She didn’t want the staff to know that Serena was making her wiggle like a Weedle with just her tongue. Misty couldn’t afford the embarrassment of someone walking in on her with an eye rolled expression and Serena causing it. Even if someone did, the gym leader wouldn't admit that the champion just made her squirt so hard that some of it reached the coals.

Her hands clasped over her mouth, reducing the scream. Serena pulled away from the unexpected spray, breaking out of Misty’s quivering leg-lock. She watched as her friend’s toes curled and closed knees shook. Her six pack was tensing up upon every squirt. For 12 seconds, Serena got to see how super effective her mouth was.

“Oh, Wow!” Serena said with hearts in her eyes.

“Oh, Fuck!” Misty said with stars above her head. 

“Was that directed toward me?” Serena asked. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Misty brought up her head just in time to see Serena sticking her tongue out. 

Scoffing, “You think you’re so fuckin cute?” 

Serena teased, “Then fuck me, cutie~.” The wink she gave was damn near criminal. 

Misty stood up, her sex inches from Serena’s nose. She grabbed Serena’s shoulder and led her to the floor a little ways away from the coal pit. Misty spun around, and then took a seat. 

Misty’s knees hit the floor on either side of Serena’s head. Her body eased down over Serena’s. Her pussy kissing Serena's lips, and her shoulders settling on top of Serena’s hips. 

“Nice,” Misty said, sticking a finger into Serena’s waiting Cloyster.

“Gggg!” 

Misty followed her finger with a long lick. She started from Serena’s clit and left a river of saliva along her folds. Feeling the champion quiver under her, Misty dived right in.

Serena almost shouted feeling that aggressive tongue roll and plunge around inside of her. The offensive style Misty went in with didn’t slow as Serena tried to keep up. While Misty was using her tongue like a scoop for some French vanilla, Serena was only able to prod and lightly suck on Misty’s mochi.

Her mind was becoming fuzzy as Misty continued to ravage her. This had become a competition to break the tie, and Misty was lapping Serena. Literally. 

Serena’s thighs were tensing and her heart was beating faster than Misty’s tongue. As much as she pawed and slapped Misty’s ass, it was in vain. Despite the fact Misty did appreciate the infrequent smacks, even giggling once or twice, Serena was only servicing her competitor. 

That was until, Serena remembered her height advantage. 

Her hand let go of Misty’s bum and slunk down along Misty’s side to her bust. 

“Fuck~!” 

Serena took her shot, “Ha!”

Her vigor increased as she passionately kissed and sucked Misty’s pussy. Now, it was reversed. Misty did her best to keep the same pace as before. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you’re Serena, they were now matching one another’s speed. 

Misty’s aggression had ceased, her weak spot being toyed with. What’s worse, she couldn’t reach Serena’s balloons. Well, she could reach. However, with how her legs were placed and with Serena on her back, she couldn’t exactly get as much of Serena’s bosom as she would like. 

Her thumb was able to poke at the bottom of the D cup. Misty’s middle finger could theoretically touch Serena’s nipple, if it wasn’t under her thigh. Plus, every time Serena pushed Misty’s hardened nipple like a button, her back would arch a little. This wasn’t enough for either woman. 

“Fuck this.”

Misty rolled off of Serena away from the coal pit and toward the seats. This was a surprise for the Kalos champ, until she was being pulled by the arm. 

Misty led her friend to a seat. Not giving the woman a chance to question anything, she straddled Serena. Using attract by shaking her hips as she came down onto the woman’s lap. She snickered, seeing Serena begin to drool like a Snorlax in front of a buffet. 

Misty placed one hand on Serena’s tit. For her own excitement. The other was slithering between Serena’s spread legs. The women both hummed upon contact.

Now, able to enjoy both parts of the champion, Misty sloppily kissed her. Moaning the entire time. Her fingers returned inside Serena’s sex, making quick ‘come hither’ motions against her walls. 

Serena was one the ropes yet again. Her shoulders hit the wall and her lower back was swerving with every push and pull Misty was giving. Her hips were bucking into Misty like before. And like before, Serena sucking on Misty’s breasts was the equalizer. 

With Misty groping Serena while fingering her and Serena making out with Misty’s body while teasing her clit, it had become a race. Who would cum first? The champion moaning into a pair of oranges? Or the mermaid cursing under her breath?

“Fuck! Fuck!” Misty tried to hold back. Her tightening stomach and fluttering eyes were signaling the end. 

“Ejacule! Ejacule!” Serena mumbled against Misty’s skin.

“Got you,” Misty bit her lip, “Speaking French?” She even gave a decisive lick along Serena’s neck. This was the final straw. The critical hit.

Serena screeched, “ÉJACULE!”

Serena clenched up as she came. Her shoulders and toes curling, as well as her fingers inside of Misty. Fingers that hit Misty’s G spot. 

That was it for the gym leader. 

“Kamingu~!” Misty shamelessly howled. The proof of her orgasm sprayed over Serena’s abdomen. Her head rolled back along with her eyes. Her mind shut off as Serena’s mind was turning back on. 

Misty leaning back and Serena trying to catch her meant they both fell to the floor. When Misty’s orgasm died down, they began to laugh. It was like they fell in love in the span of an hour. Spontaneous, funny, and as expected with being in the arms of a naked woman, sexy. 

They kissed. They hugged. They both sighed with smiles. Then, they were both kicked out for all the noise.

END


End file.
